As is known, augmented reality (AR) uses real world objects or targets and overlays them with virtual or augmented content. The AR target is loaded into an application that is used to track the position of the real world object with a camera. The AR software detects the position and orientation of the target and overlays a virtual image that appears to be in place of or attached to the target. AR is becoming more and more a part of daily life, particularly in commerce. For example, it is becoming popular to provide an AR target on a product so that when the target is scanned or imaged by the camera of a smartphone or some other device, an augmented reality image is superimposed over the target image or substituted for the targeted image on the smartphone/device. The superimposed augmented image may be static or video and may include audio. Many software development kits (SDKs) to produce the AR systems are commercially available from various developers. One such developer is PTC, Inc., of Needham, Mass., provides software to enable AR applications under the registered trademark VUFORIA.
Some examples of AR systems are disclosed in U.S. Printed Patent Application Nos: 2016/0328883; 2015/0334161; 2015/0199572; 2014/0028713; and 2014/0028712.
A key measure of AR systems is how realistically they integrate augmentations with the real world. The software must derive real world coordinates, independent from the camera, from camera images. That process is called image registration and uses different methods of computer vision to assess the AR target. To that end, a typical AR target includes a large plurality of interest or tracking points, which when scanned by an AR enabled device using image recognition and registration, result in the production of the AR image. Because the AR target includes a large number of interest or tracking points which must be compared to stored data in order to generate the AR image, if the AR target becomes damaged or degraded the AR system may not produce the desired AR image. That constitutes a problem inasmuch as AR targets typically provided on products are usually printed on a surface of the product and hence are exposed to damage upon handling. Thus, a need exists for a system ensuring that an AR target on a product be protected from degradation/damage.
The subject invention achieves that end by providing an isolated compartment in which an AR target is disposed to protect it from the ambient surroundings. Moreover, that isolated compartment is itself in the form of the space between a double walled, e.g., insulated, vessel, such as a tumbler.